


The World is Just Illusion

by Thirium_Tears



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Canon-Typical Violence, Depressed Hank Anderson, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirium_Tears/pseuds/Thirium_Tears
Summary: Jericho was destroyed and Connor was forced to shoot himself to save the revolution. Luckily he was wrong about there being no afterlife for androids.





	1. Prologue: Hank

Prologue: Hank

Hank hurried home and watched the news as it unfolded. The deviant leader had set himself aflame and the group was gunned down. Now Connor was leading the deviants he had awakened at Cyberlife tower. As he stood on the podium he raised a gun to his chin. Hank's blood ran cold as Connor, beautiful as always, pulled the trigger and blue blood poured down.

A week later, Hank placed his badge and service weapon on Fowler's desk. Fowler asked, "Hank, what are you doing?" "Something I should've done a long time ago" "Listen, take a few days to think it over, there's no rush." "I thought enough about it. I'm tired of going through the motions... There's nothing keeping me here... Not the case... Not my partner," he looks out towards the empty desk next to his, "I don't belong here anymore."

Hank sits at his table, his phone and a picture of his son in front of him. On his phone was the picture of him and Connor. A brief happy moment on the way back from Kamski's. If only he had told him how he had felt but now it's too late. He's gone and unlike his son he will probably never see him again since androids don't have an afterlife. He picks up his gun, spins the chamber, places it against his head, and pulls the trigger. It clicks emptily. He spins it again. A gunshot rings out in the neighborhood and a dog howls into the night.


	2. Summerland

He stood under the shade of a large Japanese maple. The sky was golden and there was grass as far as the eye could see. In a small lake several gourami swam, darting red and blue. This was certainly not the place Connor expected to find himself after he had just shot himself to thwart Amanda's plan to use him as a puppet to control the androids he had woken up. He was an android after all and as far as he knew androids didn't have an afterlife since if an afterlife did exist it was only for beings with souls and androids did not have souls. Unless deviancy also gave androids a soul and that was definitely not something Connor really wanted to think about. 

After Connor ran a diagnostic and found nothing physically wrong he scanned his surroundings and sees a man in the distance. Connor waves and calls out a loud "Hello". The man approaches and introduces himself, "Hello my name is Colin and your must be Connor. I was sent to welcome you to this place". His blue eyes seem vaguely familiar, like someone he missed. "Where am I, anyways?, Connor asked. "You are in Summerland, where one's conciousness goes after a person dies. And considering you are an android I guess that now includes artificial people as well as organic," Colin replied, "I've never seen an android here before so there must be something special about you". 

Colin started to walk on the surface of the lake. When Connor attempted to follow him he sank to the bottom. As they walked they talked back and forth despite the distance. "Colin, why am I not drowning? Am I really here?" "What do you mean by "you" anyways? Are you just your body?" "But what if I'm just inside my mind palace like when I visited with Amanda" "Your mind palace is just electrical signals and can be powered off. Did you really think that was all there was to you?" "You're saying my conciousness does not reside in my mind palace?" "It resides there like someone resides in a house. I am in my house but I am not my house. When the house falls down you get out and walk away. That's what happened." "Looks like I brought it all with me" "You sense a body because that's what you are comfortable with. Here we sense what we choose to" Connor rose to the surface and now walked besides Colin.

"Thought is real and physicality is the illusion, ironic isn't it?" Colin replied.

As they stroll by the water's edge Connor notices footprints, “Colin, whose footprints are those?”

“I don't know. You put them there.”

Connor follows the footprints. He comes to a clearing where he sees Hank walking his dog. He turns to Colin to see if he sees what he's seeing but when he turns back towards Hank he is gone.

“There's no point, you are just making yourself feel worse,” Colin sadly shook his head.

“It's all I have and even an illusion is better than nothing.”

“You will feel differently with time”

“To hell with time! You don't know us!” Connor spat.

Colin shrugged, “I'll see you later, I have other things to do.”

A week later Connor was standing on a hill running his coin through his fingers, when Colin returned

Colin told Connor "Connor, Hank is dead. He...he killed himself. It's not something I expected."

Connor shrugged, "Well like I said, you don't know us. When do I see him?" 

Colin faced him and sadly said, "You can't." 

"Why not?," Connor asked incredulously. 

"Unfortunately because he killed himself in despair he went to another place," Colin continued with a helpless look on his face.

"He's being punished? I also killed myself why am I not in the other place too!" Connor, now visibly agitated, shouted. 

Colin explained, "It's not punishment there's no judgment here. It's just those who kill themselves in despair can't realize or accept what has happened and will continue to play it out repeatedly. He didn't kill himself to save lives like you did."

Connor knew what he had to do. "I can find him and bring him back. It's the least I can do after all he has done for me. And this time I'll tell him how I really feel”

"Nobody has ever brought anyone back before," Colin sighed.

"I've got to try. Statistically speaking there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place." Connor was not going to fail Hank again if he could help it.


End file.
